


Sweet Caroline

by -blaney (kinsslah3)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Gaslighting, Love, Other, Toxic Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsslah3/pseuds/-blaney
Summary: 𝙎𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝘾𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙚A story in which Ryan Blaney spends the night of his life with his dream girl, only for her to sneak out and later come back into his life in the most surprising way𝙂𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙙 𝙨𝙤 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> THIS STORY CONTAINS DEPICTIONS OF ABUSE. All chapters with those scenes will be marked, the scenes will be marked with a beginning and an end and a summary of the chapter will be at the bottom. If you have any questions, please message me. 
> 
> **as always, this story is a work of fiction and in no way should reflect on the real life counterparts featured in this story
> 
> ***the storyline and original characters are mine. please don't steal my ideas. i work really hard and spend a lot of time on my work and it's never a good feeling to see somebody take an idea. so please don't. i'm more than happy to help you come up with an original idea.
> 
> also, I am learning how to work this site so please be patient with me!
> 
> {This work is also found on Wattpad under the same name}

Ryan picked at his napkin. He _hated_ when the DJ played slow songs. Sure, it was a wedding but it was a monumental drag when the party music was replaced by mushy Ed Sheeran or whatever was blaring over the speakers.

He glanced around and couldn't help but notice the smiles on every couple's faces as they swayed to the music. A seed of longing had lodged in his chest, he wanted that. He couldn't believe that he was even thinking that but here he was -- wishing he had somebody to slow dance with.

Maybe it was time -- he wasn't getting any younger and he certainly didn't want to be the type of dad mistaken for a grandfather, he wanted to have at least some energy for his children. Ryan took a drink from his glass. He had no idea where to even find somebody that would be willing to settle down with anyway but he determined that was a problem for another time.

He was going to do this, he was going to start the next chapter of his life. Anxiousness turned into excitement as he thought about the idea of having a wife -- somebody who was into the same things as he was into. Somebody he could travel with, go to concerts with and geek out with about Star Wars and Marvel movies. Somebody that he could just enjoy life with and all that it had to offer them.

And then — when the time was right — Ryan would be the most devoted father, much like the one he was lucky enough to have. He'd teach them the value of hard work, how to be a good person. He hoped his kids loved racing like he did but maybe they wouldn't, and that would be okay with him too. But he would love them deeply and Ryan would be complete.

By the time the song had finished, his family found Ryan grinning to himself over his realization. He could tell they wondered but he didn't say anything, he didn't want to make the day about him. His family spent enough time fawning over him and today was his sister's day.

The rest of the night he couldn't help but daydream about what his life would be like once he had settled down.

Too bad life never happens the way you plan for it to.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

She glanced nervously in the rearview mirror as her old life faded into the background. Pride mixed with fear as she glanced at all of the documents -- the new name that was going to save her life and give her a fresh start.

Her GPS was set to Charlotte, North Carolina. While that was not her final destination, she had always wanted to visit. Pictures on the internet had been her only escape from a life of hurt, of abuse so she wanted to see the city that she had clung to for dear life.

Her final destination was Duke University's School of Law. She had taken her undergraduate classes in secret, thankful that she had managed to hide the inheritance that her grandmother had left her from her boyfriend.

She was smart, she was strong in an impossible situation. She knew that she was destined for more than her little town and her abusive boyfriend. And at the first chance, she packed her bags and left -- a new name that he'd never be able to find.

She was free.

The radio helped pass the time and even though the trip was nearly nine hours, the energy of the new beginning and all that could be powered her through until she pulled up to the ritzy hotel she had reserved a room in, killing the engine. She grabbed her bag, her documents and stepped out into the humid air.

"Sorry for the noise," The front desk clerk flashed an apologetic smile, "There's a wedding reception in the ballroom."

"No problem." She adjusted her strap, "I have a reservation under Fitz. Lydia Fitz." She couldn't help but feel how nice her new name sounded. She thought it sounded distinguished, lawyerly. The clerk nodded, clicking on the computer.

Lydia's eyes drifted towards the music. Through the door, she could see couples swaying to a ballad by Ed Sheeran, gazing adoringly at one another. She longed to have that but who would want somebody as damaged as her? Besides, she was going to throw herself into law school, she was going to make everything that she dreamed about a reality. Lydia Fitz decided right then and there that she would never settle down.

Too bad life never happens the way you plan for it to.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan meets an alluring stranger at a bar.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Ryan walked out of the ballroom, his shoulders low as he watched everybody else pair off and head back up to their rooms. He hadn't really realized it until tonight but everybody had somebody -- but him.

He had been so stubborn about not wanting to settle down. And for what? Some mildly satisfying one night stands. It wasn't even that he needed to figure out his type or anything because he knew exactly what he liked -- brunette, tattoos. Somebody that appreciated music the way he did. Why he had delayed finding somebody long term was now beyond him.

He sighed as he scanned the lobby until his eyes fell on the hotel bar. The last thing he really wanted to do was go back to his room and think about how lonely he was all of a sudden or regret his past choices.

_Better than nothing._ Ryan shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way over there. He scanned the bar, finding an open seat next to a brunette with tattoos littered up and down her bare arms. Ryan smiled inwardly as he made his way over, he could think about settling down tomorrow but tonight? He was going to fill the loneliness that he felt in the pit of his stomach the best way he knew how.

He stopped once he heard her order a shot of tequila. _Nice._

"You're going to be sorry in the morning," The bartender told her as he poured the shot.

The woman chuckled a little, "I'm always sorry in the morning..." Her voice trailed off a little and that intrigued Ryan.

Ryan took that as his cue to sit down next to her, "Double scotch, single malt." He smiled at the bartender as he took a seat next to the beautiful woman taking tequila shots. Ryan couldn't help but gaze at the woman for a moment and soak in her beauty -- her chestnut bangs that rested just above her eyebrows, the way her nose sloped into a cute little button, her plump lips in a little pout. She was just Ryan's type and who knows? Maybe he was her type too.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and Ryan knew he had to make conversation but he was blanking. "So is this a good place to hang out?" He heard himself saying, inwardly wincing. _Smooth, dumbass._

She cleared her throat, giving him a wide-eyed look that screamed annoyance, "I wouldn't know. I've never been here before, just staying the night."

"I haven't either." Ryan agreed. "First time here, my sister got married today in the ballroom." He shared with a small nod, hoping that maybe she'd loosen up a little if he made nice small talk, shared a little about himself.

As he explained why he was here, she downed her shot and then continued to stare at her glass, not really acknowledging him. He couldn't tell if she was ignoring him or was just playing hard to get. Ryan guessed it was the former and he found himself chuckling, "Ah, you're ignoring me." He sounded like a mega douche right now and he didn't really even care, he just really _really_ wanted her in his bed.

"I'm trying to." Her eyebrows were raised but her eyes were sparkling with amusement. Ryan's heart pounded as their eyes connected.

"You shouldn't ignore me," He told her, swirling his drink.

"And why not?" The woman pressed him.

"Because I'm somebody you need to get to know to love." Ryan smiled, feeling pretty confident with how this conversation was going.

A smile slowly spread across her face, "Really?"

"Oh yes," The smile on Ryan's face grew into a grin.

She nodded, almost as if she was connecting everything he was saying, "So if I know you, I'll love you?" She echoed, almost as if she was going to tease Ryan for what he had said.

"Oh yes," Ryan answered cooly, sticking to his guns.

"You really like yourself, huh?" Her tone was teasing as if she didn't believe a single thing that had come out of his mouth. Which was probably smart because he was bluffing so hard, it wasn't even funny. It didn't matter how many times he had picked up a woman from a bar, he was never really confident. But this confidence? A product of the buzz he had gotten from the wedding champagne.

He gazed into her dark eyes for a moment before replying, "Just hiding my pain." She laughed and so did he before he let his smile fade before asking, "So what's your story?"

He couldn't help but notice that she tensed up a little before she turned to him, "I don't have a story. I'm just a girl in a bar."

Ryan sipped his drink before replying, "I'm just a guy in a bar."

That seemed to win her over because she relaxed and flashed a smile at him. "Are you going to ask me back to your room or what?" She asked, a mischevious smile on her lips.

Ryan nearly choked on his drink at her forwardness but he wouldn't lie, it was kind of hot. "Forward. I like it." He took another look at her. _Scratch that, it was really hot. _He set his drink down, grabbing her hand in his, "Let's go."

"Are you going to tell me your name now?" Ryan couldn't help but ask as the elevator doors shut.

She paused, "Lydia."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," He hummed in her ear.

"You can save the sweet talk," She murmured.

Ryan shrugged, "Sweet talk is all apart of the experience."

She spun around, her lips crashing onto his. His hands fell to her hips, tugging him to her. Her fingers twisted into his hair as their tongues danced around each other. Electricity flowed and all it took was one kiss for Ryan to know that if he was going to settle down, it was going to be Lydia. _It had to be Lydia._

The elevator ding pulled them apart and for a moment, they stared at each other breathlessly and Ryan knew that he was in for one hell of a night.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃


End file.
